


Another love story

by abooty



Category: Ressia
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abooty/pseuds/abooty
Summary: 4 times Rero fell in love and one time Nassia admitted her love





	Another love story

4 times Rero fell harder for Nassia and the one time Nassia admitted loving Rero  
.  
.  
.  
.  
First

To say that Rero was fake was an understatement.  
She's not really fake , that's what she tells herself , she just doesn't trust anyone , it's not her fault that everyone she ever trusted finded a way to use what she says against her  
.  
.  
Nassia though , Nassia was different they have been talking for a while now , and Rero is more obsessed than she likes to admit , she can't find a reason to hate Nassia no more like she can't find a reason to not love her , it's very easy . 

Rero isn't missed , every one of her friends has their life now , and it's understandable that no body really cares enough to text her so she leaves Nassia on read because of course she'd get bored won't she ? But no she thought wrong

"DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME ON READ ?"  
Is what the screen obviously screams at Rero and her eyes widened in shock because woah what ? People never get mad at her for that she talks to alot of people on Instagram and they end the conversation with that disgusting heart click thats more like "shut the fuck up" than an expression of love , so rero was shocked that she started laughing , yes because Nassia is unpredictable Nassia is different and Nassia is adorable , and that's the first time Rero had her heart warm up with affection to her girl   
It's simple  
Nassia cares.  
And demands caring.  
And Rero fell  
.  
.  
.  
The second

And the days continue the teasing continue what's between the two , is apparently not just friendship   
Because *cough* friendship isn't that *cough* explicit .  
Nassia gives the best reactions Rero has to admit , she keeps the silly pickup lines she keeps the what Nassia would call "manipulation" 

Rero that kept walls around herself   
That same Rero wears her heart on her sleeves for Nassia  
She can't say no to that babygirl no matter how much she tries , so she stopped even trying , she makes her different somehow 

So she speaks , she tells her how much she means to her   
She tells her about wanting to be there for Nassia  
In good in bad  
That she can tell her anything and in the middle of the pouring her feelings out to the poor girl she surprises her once again  
"But what about your bad days ?" 

She asks and Rero feels the heat on the corner of her eyes , she feels her hands shake and she hesitates before answering , because how dare she , how dare she says that , because why now of all times , because Rero once again was taken back , the scars on her legs the distress in her heart , and the heavy cloud that was blocking the sunlight daily   
It was a call it was more than words for her   
It was like   
"Rero you aren't alone anymore"   
And it's true  
She's not   
Since day one  
.  
.  
.  
Third

And they fit perfectly  
Almost  
But nothing is perfect  
Well Nassia is though in Rero's eyes and she doesn't care what others think

A french fry "Maud" was added to the mix .. Or should I say the mess it was inside jokes , bickering , and constant teasing afterwards but they had their moments these three   
Maud will always be by Nassia's side   
Rero didn't expect the relationship between them to grow  
She finded love with Nassia  
And brotherhood with Maud  
.  
.  
And damn she really loves Nassia   
Did she mention that she also have the greatest body that ever existed ? Once again she doesn't care   
Rero finds Nassia perfect  
That's it  
.  
.  
.  
Fourth 

The days once again prove Rero right , Nassia waits for her when she's having a bad time  
.  
.   
Sometimes she gets moody but who doesn't it's babygirl's charm Rero says   
But she always waits when it's important she's sweet when it's needed and Rero cries and Nassia sometimes does  
It's hard   
But they make it work  
The love makes it work  
But Rero asks for how long ? For how long will she stays   
She doesn't ask   
She needs Nassia she loves her  
Because Rero is different With Nassia  
And Nassia can be selfish with Rero  
They work like that   
And Rero again falls in love   
.  
.  
Nassia 

Alot of time has passed since then   
They had their ups and down

Rero might be jealous  
Rero is definitely jealous she keeps repeating the same sentence over and over again  
" you are mine , you are mine right ? "  
She can't stop typing   
"You still love me the most right ?"  
And Nassia as always still surprises her , she laughs and Rero knows she did and sends

" Rero do you need reassurance ? "  
"I love you "   
And Rero doesn't cry this time   
She's just smiling so hard her cheeks hurt  
Nassia is just nassia  
And I'm just a Rero

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday babygirl  
> You mean the whole world to me


End file.
